Mending
by Heartache14
Summary: Sequel to Fallen Petals. It has been three years since they parted. So many unyielding feelings. Will fate bring them together once more? Or will someone else tear them apart...forever?
1. A Dark Beginning

A/N: Okay, so a lot of you guys have asked for a sequel to _Fallen Petals_, in which we have a happy ending. O.O I have to admit, this idea intrigued me, especially because I hadn't even considered it myself. At first I wasn't sure what to do, but after talking to my friend, I got quite a bit of insight as to where to take this story. I also would like to give a special thanks to **fujoshii92**, whose suggestion heavily influenced this story. Admittedly, it also gave me an idea for making this a multi-chaptered fic, but I'm not sure. We'll see what happens. Without further ado, I present to you, _Mending,_ the sequel to _Fallen Petals_.

* * *

Kaname sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair. As usual, he was the picture of perfection. His dark wavy hair was soft and slightly damp from the shower water; his warm brown eyes reflected strength and calmness; his lean body exuded grace and confidence. On the inside, however, he was a mess. Though he usually was when received this sort of news.

It had been over three years since he and Zero had last seen each other. Even though he'd managed to remain calm the day Zero had called it quits, he was anything but on the inside. His head spun and his heart throbbed painfully at the memory.

* * *

"_Goodbye, my Zero," the pureblood whispered, a dazzling smile on his face. Zero's sparkling eyes glistened with sadness and confusion. In that moment, Kaname wondered if his speculation was right. Maybe Zero really was afraid. Even worse, maybe there was nothing Kaname could do to quiet those fears. Gracefully, the vampire walked away._

_Behind him, he could faintly hear his beloved crying, and his soul ached at the thought. However, a sudden pang of anger blasted threw him. Why did Zero have to do this? If it brought him so much pain – no, if it brought them so much pain, then why?_

'_He should have known better,' the pureblood thought bitterly. He didn't feel like being around anyone, so he trekked deeper into the forest. 'How could he doubt my feelings for him? After everything we've been through, doesn't he know that I'd never leave him? That I'd never want to leave him?'_

_His aura turned dark but he did nothing to rein it in. He was alone, so it didn't matter._

_He was alone._

_His eyes stung and something wet hit his cheek. Thinking it was rain, Kaname turned his head upward to the sky. The clouds weren't dark and gray as he'd been expecting. On the contrary, the sky was a clear, inky black. Moon shone brilliantly, without even a single cloud to obscure its radiance._

_Kaname continued walking and tried to ignore the fact that his vision was blurry. He didn't acknowledge the tightness in his throat. He blocked out the over-whelming ache that just seemed to consume. The vampire prince stopped in his tracks. He couldn't help but mumble the words that were spoken to him just yesterday._

"_It's an ache, a loneliness. We were just desperate to find someone to understand, to fill the void."_

_The dejected pureblood couldn't help but chuckle bitterly. It would seem that Zero was right._

* * *

As much as he'd tried, Kaname hadn't been able to cast aside the feeling he'd held for his unwilling hunter. He still cared about and still loved him deeply. It was because of these unyielding emotions that he'd been forced to resort to stalking.

Of course, Kaname himself refused to think of it as stalking. He was merely keeping tabs on Zero's whereabouts and safety. Unfortunately, this only hurt the vampire further.

Within weeks of their parting, Zero began rising quickly within the Association's ranks. He was their top hunter and even those who hated him for being an ex-human held a grudging respect for him. Zero was force to be reckoned with and this became known when he'd single-handedly taken out a group of vigilante Level C's, who'd been holding a few nobles and two young hunters hostage. His colleagues either thought he was brave…or pretty damn stupid.

Because of his amazing performance on that mission, Zero was always given the most difficult and dangerous jobs. Sometimes he had a partner, but most of the time he was sent into the lion's den alone.

Kaname hadn't been the only one to pick up on this; Yagari and Cross immediately noticed as well. They fought hard, desperate to end this unfair treatment. Everyone knew it was because Zero was a vampire. However, the president had been quick to pass it off as practical; Kiryu was an excellent hunter. It would only be natural to send him on the most dangerous missions, right?

Begrudgingly, Kaname had to admit that it was a cunning strategy. If Zero got killed in battle, so what? It was one less vampire to walk the earth, one less liability. And if he took out other vampires as well? So much the better. After all, would anyone care if Zero died? Would there be anyone left to mourn him?

The pureblood himself had also secretly tried to stop the president's method. He wouldn't stand for anyone putting his love's life in danger. Sadly, as a vampire, Kaname had even less influence on the Hunters Associations goings-on's. This recent mission Zero had been given, however, was unacceptable.

Recently, there had been many rumors of kidnapping and illegal prostitution in the vampire community. A nameless aristocrat had been trafficking fellow vampires. It hadn't gotten much focus amongst the vampires until a noble had been taken as well.

Tsukiko Aido.

With Aido family frantic and desperate, other vampires quickly became involved, Kaname himself included. Other aristocratic families panicked, terrified that one of them would be next. Kaname, as the vampire king, had to act quickly; he began investigating the situation himself. This was where things got weird.

He sent in a few spies to investigate, some of his best people. Forty-eight hours later, they all turned up dead. Each body had been completely drained of blood.

At this point, the Hunter Association had not been actively involved. They'd been aware of the situation, yes, but hadn't yet done anything themselves to fix it. However, just a few weeks after Tsukiko's disappearance, humans were being taken as well. And scarier still, half of the humans taken had been hunters.

This was where Zero came in.

* * *

"You have to infiltrate their ranks, find out what's going on, who's behind it, and how they're doing it. You also have to free the hostages and, more importantly, kill whoever the hell is behind this mess," Yagari concluded. _Leave it to that bastard of a president to force me to be the one to tell him the mission._

"Oh, is that all," Zero parroted back sarcastically. Inside, he was an anxious bundle of nerves. This mission did seem rather daunting. "Do I get a partner for this one?"

"No," Yagari stated through clenched teeth. His brusque tone reflected exactly how he felt about that.

Cross chimed in, "But Zero, we can fight this. This mission is too dangerous for you to do alone. The president should honestly know better."

Zero smirked, "He does know better. He just doesn't give a fuck." The silver-haired hunter grabbed the file containing the mission's details. "When I get back, I expect a huge victory party." _If I make it back…_ With that, the twenty-year-old left.

Kaien stared at the door, a sad expression on his face. "Kaname-kun's not going to like hearing about this."

"Tch. Kuran already knows," Yagari lit a cigarette. "Hell, I think he knew even before we did."

"I don't like this Yagari."

"What, you don't think my stupid apprentice is going to succeed?"

The former hunter sighed, uncharacteristically upset. "No, I think if anyone can figure this out, it's Zero. But…I don't think he's going to make it back alive."

* * *

A/N: So, based on the way this chapter ended, I am clearly making this a multi-chaptered story. YAY! This plot was too interesting for me to pass up and…I think I'm gonna write a lemon for this story O.O

So, tell me what you think! Oh, before I forget…

**Disclaimer:**

Zero: Heartache-chan, the evil fangirl, does NOT own Vampire Knight

Anyway, please please PLEASE review! I love hearing from you guys. I promise this story will have a happy ending! Because, let's face it, Kaname and Zero are meant for each other!

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	2. Betrayal

A/N: O…M…G…! This is probably the best response I've gotten for the first chapter of a story EVER! Thank you all for reading my stories. It makes me sooooo happy! ^-^

So are you ready for the second chapter? Here it is!

* * *

Zero stood under a streetlight, flipping through the frustratingly light file impatiently. The file folder contained only four sheets of paper – a list of all the missing victims (the ones they knew about, anyway) and their last known whereabouts. This was nothing to go on.

The hunter sighed and moved away from the street corner. He checked the time on his watch; he should probably start heading towards the park. It was almost time.

There weren't many people out on the street, surprising for a Saturday, and those that were mainly human. The vampires were probably too afraid to, now that their own people were being taken down as well. A gaggle of scantily dressed girls giggled as they passed Zero, most likely on their way to club or party. A well dressed couple walked hand-in-hand. The girl kissed her boyfriend, a blush painting her cheeks. Zero couldn't help but smile at the pair as he passed them. _This is why I'm a hunter, to protect people like them._

A faint pang of wistfulness hit the ex-human and a memory tugged at him.

It had been a few weeks before he and Kaname parted ways. It was terribly cold that evening and Zero was already dead tired. He was sitting under a willow tree when Kaname found him.

_The pureblood's warm chocolate eyes were soft with concern. Zero was shivering where he sat. Neither of them spoke. Kaname sat next to his lover and immediately removed his uniform blazer to drape around Zero. He pulled the silver-haired vampire into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around him. Zero nuzzled his face into the brunette's neck and planted a grateful kiss onto his cheek. 'I want to stay with him forever,' Zero couldn't help but think. He knew it would be impossible – after all Kaname wouldn't want him forever – but the hunter couldn't help but wish that he would be able to stay in this vampire's arms for a little while longer._

Zero flinched as he was suddenly ripped from his thoughts. There was a vampire in the area and, from what he could tell, it was following him. He wasn't particularly high level, a Level C at best. The hunter mentally sneered at the poor job the guy was doing at following him. Zero ducked down an alley suddenly and hid around the corner, waiting. As predicted, the vampire rounded the corner a few moments later. Before the stalker had a chance to react, Zero grabbed him by the collar.

Zero shoved the captive vampire against the brick wall roughly. "Why the hell were you following me?" he demanded. The Level C vampire's face remained impassive, making it quite clear that he wouldn't be speaking anytime soon. Zero rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly. _I see we're gonna have to do this the hard way._

He pulled out the Bloody Rose from the inside of his coat, positioning it directly over the spy's heart. "I'll only ask once," the ex-human's voice remained eerily calm, "Who do you work for?"

The man merely smirked. "Do really think that toy scares me, boy?" Inwardly, the vampire cringed. His master was going to kill him for talking to this boy like that, but he couldn't help himself. This kid's brusque attitude and straight-forward words were really starting to piss him off. "Besides, isn't it illegal for you hunters to kill vampires who aren't on the execution list?"

Surprisingly, Zero smiled at this. "It's only illegal if you get caught." The other vampire's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Really, what he wouldn't give to just push this kid off and punch his face in.

He sighed, somewhat resigned to his fate. Surely, _she_ was watching by now and she would indefinitely report it to his master. "Look, kid, if I tell you who I work for, will you swear not to tell anybody? And to let me go?"

"Fine," Zero conceded. "Not that I'm obligated to promise you anything."

The Level C's blue eyes flashed angrily. "Tell anyone, and I will break your…" He trailed off. He could feel her sharp eyes cutting into him already. Yeah, he was definitely getting fired, at the least. "Kuran-sama. That's who I work for."

An unexpected burst of sadness blew through Zero. He staggered a bit, unintentionally releasing his hold on the man. "Kaname," he repeated to himself softly. The other vampire used this moment to escape. He ran as fast as could, heading for the dark parking garage located across the street. If he was fast enough, he could get to Kuran-sama _first_ and tell his version of the story before that woman got a chance to tell. Suddenly, someone stepped out of the shadows, directly in his path. He skidded to a halt. It was _her_.

Seiren gazed at him coolly. "Kaname-sama has already been informed of the incident, so there's no point in trying to get to him first, Shino. He would like to speak with you immediately. Seeing as I have information to give him, I will escort you." Her tone left no room for questions.

* * *

Zero quickly regained his composure and shoved the Bloody Rose back inside his jacket. He didn't need any thoughts of Kaname clouding his mind. He had a job to do.

The hunter had been on his way to meet with a Hanabusa Aido. It seemed practical to start with Tsukiko Aido's disappearance, considering it wasn't until that incident that anyone actually started collecting evidence. Seeing as how Hanabusa had been the last person to actually see Tsukiko, it was logical to start with him. It was simple – find Tsukiko, find the others. He could worry about taking down the mastermind after everyone was safe.

Zero made his way to the park where they'd agreed to meet. It wasn't the most ideal location, but Aido had suggested it and it was close by. At night, parks were often riddled with Level E's. Filled with unsuspecting late night joggers and couples, parks were good places for finding a nice "meal".

Hanabusa was seated on the bench closest to the park entrance. Even from a distance, Zero could see that his sister's kidnapping was taking its toll on Aido. His blue eyes were lacking their usual luster and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Aido," Zero nodded in the young noble's direction by way of greeting. "Kiryu," Hanabusa returned tiredly as the hunter sat next to him. He jumped in immediately. "Alright, what do you need to know?"

"The basics," Zero was surprisingly casual. Given their track record, hostility would have been expected of both of them. However, both boys seemed to understand the gravity of the situation; this was bigger than both of them. "When did you last see her, what time. Where was she headed. Things like that."

Hanabusa raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You don't already have this information? I already told this stuff to the vampires investigating this. Shouldn't you guys be collaborating?"

Zero snorted, "That's not the way the hunters want to do things. Our priority is rescuing humans and our fellow hunters and taking down the guy behind it." Zero smiled bitterly, "What's it matter if a few vampires get killed, if that's what it takes?"

Aido's eyes flashed with anger and contempt, but he managed to quickly school his features. This was the Association president's ideas, not Kiryu's personal convictions. "I see," the blond said softly. "I last saw Tsukiko in this very park, actually, near the playground. It was close to midnight. She'd been on her way to some club; I think she was meeting some friends there."

"And you're sure she was taken by the same people who've been forcing these other people into prostitution?"

The aristocrat nodded. "Yes, we're fairly certain. We consulted Kaname-sama and he agreed; if it was a regular kidnapping, we'd probably have received a ransom note or something." Suddenly, Hanabusa hesitated. "I also…received something in the mail today. I don't know who it's from, if it was sent by her captor or a witness. I haven't showed it to anyone else yet." He handed over the envelope.

Zero grabbed it and removed its contents; there was only a photograph inside. In it, Tsukiko Aido was blindfolded and her mouth was tapped shut. Two men were on either side of her, dragging her into a dark building. Strangely, though, her hands were bound together behind her back with handcuffs. And not just any type of handcuffs; they were…

"Anti-vampire handcuffs," Hanabusa whispered.

Zero understood exactly what Aido was thinking, "There aren't just vampires behind this. Hunters are involved too."

* * *

Kaname fought desperately to rein his anger in; he was livid. How dare Shino speak to Zero like that? Threaten him like that? He clearly didn't understand how important Zero was. The pureblood took in a deep breath; he couldn't do anything rash.

He slapped the man harshly across the face. So much for that.

"I don't know what enrages me more," the Vampire King stated his voice smooth and calm as always. "The fact that you let him know you were following; the fact that you told him I was keeping tabs on him; or the fact that you spoke to him so disrespectfully."

Shino bowed quickly, "My apologies, Kuran-sama. I spoke harshly and let my anger get the best of me. It won't happen again. I hope that you will continue to allow me to serve you."

"We shall see," Kaname's voice was cold. "Now, get out of my sight."

Seiren stepped forward as Shino quickly scurried away. "My lord," she bowed.

"Seiren, what news do you have for me?"

The bodyguard straightened, "Apparently most of the victims are being sold and purchased at a club called _The Darkness_. It's owner is a pureblood, Taki Harada. He only stops in the club twice a month, and it is then that he conducts 'business'. Most people aren't aware of this. He goes under the alias, _Iblis_. "

Kaname smirked to himself, his brain instantly recognizing the Turkish word. "Demon, how fitting. However, I do not think that Harada is behind the kidnappings. He's more of a go-between, not the supplier." Kaname's expression suddenly turned wistful, "How is he? Zero, I mean."

Seiren's eyes softened in sympathy, though she was careful not to let the pureblood see this. "He's accepted the mission, my lord."

"I figured he would," he turned away from Seiren. "Seiren, I would like you to follow him, protect him. Just for now, until I can get in contact with him myself."

She bowed, "Of course, Kaname-sama. I will protect him with my life."The loyal woman turned to make her leave. Before she exited the room, she couldn't help but murmur, "I know how important he is to you."

* * *

Hanabusa headed home only moments ago, but Zero himself stayed in the park. He intended to check out the playground, though he was pretty sure it'd be fairly useless. Still, it gave him something to do other than think about the Kaname or the potential outcome of this mission.

Zero wasn't stupid; he knew the Association discriminated against him. The thing was, he didn't care. He had no problem with putting his life on the line, but even he had to admit that this time the President had taken it too far. Nonetheless, orders were orders, and he really did want to find all of these missing people.

Despite his desperation to forget about the pureblood, Zero couldn't help it when his thoughts shifted to Kaname. So he had people watching him? Zero felt a strange mix of annoyance and happiness at this. He was irritated that Kaname felt he needed to be looked after. The corners of the silverette's mouth twitched up in a small smile. Maybe Kaname still cared; maybe he still loved…

Zero shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. It was useless to think things like that; he and Kaname would never be together again. He had ruined everything with his stubbornness. If he had just been honest and told Kaname what he was feeling… It still probably wouldn't have made a difference. Their relationship would've lasted longer, perhaps by a few months or even years. But one day, the pureblood would realize that he could do so much better. He would leave Zero. No, it was best that things had ended when they did.

_Even still, I would give anything to see him again._

Zero had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice them until it was too late.

The hunter whirled around as soon as he sensed the first vampire. Zero put up one hand in a defensive manner and used the other to go for his gun. Before he could a grasp on his weapon, another guy came out of the shadows and grabbed him from behind. His wrists were yanked behind his back and the other guy grabbed him by the throat. Light shone on the guy's face and Zero instantly recognized him. It was the guy Kaname had hired to follow him.

Shino grinned down at the glaring hunter. "Told you I'd break your face." He delivered hard punch to his victim's face. Zero smirked inwardly. As usual, his opponent underestimated him.

The hunter shifted his weight slightly to get a more maneuverable position. In one fluid motion, he kicked his leg back, hitting the guy squarely between the legs, and whipped out the Bloody Rose, shooting Shino in the shoulder. The Level C let out a loud cry upon impact. Unfortunately, his companion recovered quicker than Zero expected. The other vampire grabbed him, pulling him downwards. Clutching his bloody shoulder with one hand, Shino glared down at Zero. "You have done nothing but piss me off today." His foot connected with Zero's head. Right before he lost consciousness, Zero could feel a pair of arms picking him up and carrying him out of the park.

* * *

A/N: *Backs away slowly* Eh he, yeah. So about the that ending…erm…well, it's kinda important to the plot. That's all I'm gonna say about that. Oh, with that Turkish word, I don't know why I decided to use Turkish. I could've used sooo many other languages, but I really like the way that word sounds. *le shrug*

**Disclaimer:**

Why do I keep forgetting to do these at the top? Grr…

Zero: The super evil Heartache-chan does not own Vampire Knight. We can all sleep at night peacefully now.

Me: Zero-nii's always so mean to me T_T

Anyway, please please PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading reviews; they make me so happy! ^-^

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	3. Enigma

A/N: I have really been getting into this story! The only problem is…I've been rejecting my other stories. *sad face* My aim is to work on them this week since I have quite a bit of time on my hands. I hope everything works out as I plan.

**Disclaimer:**

I finally remembered to this at the beginning like I normally do!

Zero: Heartache-chan does NOT own Vampire Knight. *fist pump*

ENJOY!

* * *

Zero's eyes fluttered open and he groaned groggily. His brain was foggy and his vision was little blurry. He blinked a few times, allowing the room to take shape around him. Somewhere, a pulsating dance beat was pounding its way through the walls. _Where the hell am I?_

The hunter was lying on a large king-size bed. The comforter was deep red velvet. Around him was an elaborate tangle of rich plum silk curtains, which formed a canopy. The walls were dark red, the color of thick congealed blood. There was a mahogany door directly across from him.

Zero then noticed that he was barefoot, he didn't have his coat, and – worse yet – his gun was missing as well. His heart sank but he shook off the feeling of dread. He needed to focus all of his energy on getting out.

The ex-human crawled off of the bed and reached for the door. It was locked. He took a deep breath, planting his feet firmly on the floor, and used all of the strength to open the door. It was no use; he was trapped.

Zero growled in frustration, as he frantically searched the room. There were no windows and the vents were too small for him to crawl through. His only way out was the door. That clearly was only opening from the outside. His best plan of action would be to wait for someone to come for him. He could attack them then fight his way out.

_Now, what can I use as a weapon?_ His options were pretty slim. Though the room was incredibly luxurious, it was pretty bare. There was a bed, two cushiony chairs, a small bedside table, and a fireplace. _The fireplace poker! _Zero approached the dark, unlit fireplace. Apparently, his kidnappers had considered everything. None of the normal fireplace accessories were present. His only other option was to break off one of the table legs. And if he didn't do it just so, the sound could alert anyone standing outside the door.

Zero sighed, already committed to his rather impractical plan. He carefully removed the vase of black tulips from the table and tossed the thick book onto the bed – ironically enough, it was the Bible. The silver-haired vampire flipped over the table and began slowly prying away one the legs.

_Click!_ Alarmed, Zero glanced over his shoulder. Someone was unlocking the door. Cursing under his breath, Zero ripped the table leg off completely and jumped to his feet. Thankfully, the torn end of the makeshift weapon was sharp enough to make an effective stake. The door opened slowly. It was now or never.

The Level D in the doorway examined Zero with a blank look on his face. He held a small stack of clothes in his hand. In the other, he held the Bloody Rose, aimed straight between Zero's eyes. "Harada-sama asked that I bring some clothes for you. There's an adjoining bathroom there," he nodded to a closed door near the bed. "I will return in half an hour to escort you to Harada-sama."

The monotonous man sat the pile on the bed and, in the brief moments that his back was turned, Zero made his move.

* * *

Taki Harada slung his arm around the beautiful, apprehensive woman sitting next to him. She couldn't have been any older than 18 and had a frightened look on her face. She wore a tight red dress; it was revealing enough to have a certain sex appeal but managed to hide the bruises along her torso and upper thighs.

The blonde pureblood flashed his guests an impish smile, blue eyes sparkling devilishly. "This is one of our finer specimens." He turned the human girl's head to the side, revealing her neck. "As you can see, she is still quite pure. Would either of you be interested?"

A brunette noble nodded in approval. "She is definitely beautiful." He reached over and caressed the girl's curly brown hair. She shuddered. The vampire's smile widened. "Lovely," he murmured.

The pink-haired female next to him rolled her eyes. "Stop playing around, Akihiko." She turned to the pureblood. "Taki-sama, do you have any more of those charming hunter boys you provided me with last time? I do so love it when they try to fight back." Her light blue eyes glistened with excitement.

Taki chuckled. "As a matter of fact, we do, Akane-chan. We actually found a beautiful boy this evening. Silver hair with fiery lavender eyes. Actually, I'm pretty sure you've heard of him. Zero Kiryu?"

Akane giggle delightedly. "The ex-human boy? Is he in the club now?" The female noble licked her lips suggestively. "I would love to see him up close."

The pureblood winked at her playfully. "Now, now. He's still in my possession now, so you can't play with him yet. We're going to have a little conversation this evening, actually. Hopefully, he won't require any taming."

The pinkette laughed, a delicate tinkling sound. "His type always does. Tell them not to bruise him up too bad. I like my lovers to only be covered in my handiwork."

Akihiko chimed in, "From what I hear he's incredibly gorgeous. I wouldn't mind tasting him myself." He smirked. Akane lightly smacked the brunette across the head. "Don't even think about it." She returned her attention to Harada-sama.

"Oh! And I was thinking of having a party next week. Do you think you could provide any _entertainment_ for our guests?"

"Of course, Akane-chan. You're one of our best customers. I shall provide you with the finest selection. And I do hope I am invited to this soiree of yours."

Akane nodded, "It wouldn't be a party without you, Taki-sama."

Akihiko cut the pink-haired noble off, "Now, how much for this darling girl." The brunette was practically salivating as he leaned in closer to his prey. "I can't wait to taste her."

The girl shook in her seat, and tears poured from her brown eyes as the vampire hovered over her. She bolted up from her seat and dashed for the door. A pair of arms clamped around her like steel braces. Akihiko brushed his lips against her ear. The captive girl shivered. "Caught you," the noble whispered before sinking his fangs into the human's creamy neck.

Akane snorted, "How distasteful. You haven't even paid for her yet, Akihiko." Taki merely chuckled, snapping his fingers to usher his servant forward. The butler poured more champagne for the vampires. Akane and Taki carried on with idle conversation. Akihiko allowed his hands to roam over the girl's body. She screamed. She begged. She pleaded.

Business as usual.

* * *

Kaname cursed under his breath as he examined the small pool of blood. Emotions welled up in him, a churn of fear, concern, and anger. Zero hadn't been attacked by just anyone. Clearly, this was the work of the same group who'd been kidnapping and selling people as sex slaves. If they knew Zero was planning to take down their whole charade, then taking him out was an obvious solution. And even if they didn't Kaname wouldn't have been surprised if they intended to sell him; Zero was gorgeous.

Dark thoughts rolled through the pureblood's head. His darling Zero being raped and beaten into submission. A mysterious vampire pounding into him again and again and again. The nearby street lamp shattered. "Seiren," he called out sharper than he intended.

The woman stepped out from the shadows. "Yes, my lord."

"Arrange for me to meet with Taki Harada. Tonight." His voice left no room for question.

Seiren took her leave, and Kaname was left to his thoughts.

If he hadn't had to waste time dealing with Shino, he could've sent Seiren out to follow Zero earlier. The Level A vampire clenched his fists in frustration and worry. What was done was done. Now he just needed to focus on finding Zero.

The air was a collision of fading scents. There were a few subtle familiar ones, amongst them was Tsukiko. Surprisingly fresh, Aido distinctive fragrance still permeated the air. Kaname managed to make out a whiff of an unfamiliar Level C vampire. Zero's blood stabbed at his senses, and faint pang of desire grazed through him. He could also make out the scent of another's blood, and if he was right, it also carried a faint touch of hunter poison in it.

Kaname's eyes narrowed, "Shino."

The final streetlamp exploded and the vampire was cast in a world of shadow.

* * *

Zero brought the stake down upon the vampire's back, sharp end first. The guy didn't even flinch, despite the incredible amount of force that was inflicted. The Level C turned around and reached for Zero. The silver-haired hunter dodged away from the man grabbing for him. The ex-human swung out in a punch and managed to nail him in the jaw. His head snapped back a little. The vampire righted himself before lunging out, throwing his full body weight at the smaller vampire. He gripped Zero's wrist and pinned him down on the bed.

Blank green eyes stared into livid silver-lilac ones. The cold man spoke. "Zero Kiryu, I'm going to have to ask you to calm yourself. Harada-sama will be displeased to here that you are putting up such a fuss." Zero struggled against the lead grip on his arms. Something flashed in the green eyes, making the hunter freeze.

"Please, Zero Kiryu," the vampire's voice was surprisingly soft, and held certain sadness, "It'll be easier for you if you don't put up a fight." How many times had he been here before, holding down another screaming victim, only to see them tortured and broken?

Understanding course through lavender eyes. He would only have to endure more if he fought back. Too bad he never took the easy way out. Zero Kiryu was a fighter, and he was going to go kicking and screaming in the end. However, he decided to heed his captor's advice for now. The hunter nodded.

Relieved, the Level C released Zero and stood up. "I will be back in a few minutes to escort you to Harada-sama." He left. The door locked with a sharp click.

Zero sighed and reluctantly grabbed the stack of clothes. He shook out the shirt; it was thin black tank top, nothing special. Accompanying it was a pair of dark wash low-rise jeans and black leather boots. The silver-haired vampire changed into the garments. They fight close on his body and there was a good three inches of revealed skin between the hem of his tank and the top of his jeans. This outfit was clearly chosen for sex-appeal.

The Level C returned and held the door open for Zero. He led him down a long black corridor. The dance music began to get louder, as though it were directly above them. The hunter guided up a narrow staircase. The larger vampire unlocked a door that opened out onto an indoor balcony. Music blasted and below them the club was in full swing. Vampires and humans alike moved in a mass of writhing bodies. Girls in short dresses and boys in flashy shirts grinded against each other in a sexy, drunken, sweaty mess. They were beautiful, they were erotic, and most of them would never be seen again.

They moved away from the pulsating dance music and stopped in front of a purple velvet door. The Level C opened. He bowed to the blonde man in front of him, barely acknowledging the two nobles in the room. "Zero Kiryu is ready to see you, Harada-sama."

Taki Harada flashed his newest guest a lecherous smile. "Welcome, Zero-chan." He stood and held his arm out in a gesturing manner. "I'm Taki Harada. Please call me, Taki." Zero eyed the pureblood warily. Taki reached for the hunter's hand, but he jerked it away violently. The green-eyed vampire shot a warning look in Zero's direction. The lilac-eyed man sighed internally before forcing a non-threatening smile. The Level A vampire raised an eyebrow and gestured for Zero to sit next to him. "Thank you for bringing him, Eita." The servant bowed before taking his leave.

Across from him, Akane's pale blue eyes twinkled mischievously in Zero's direction. Akihiko held the unconscious human girl in his arms, occasionally running his hands along her skin. He winked at Zero. Taki draped an arm across the silverette's shoulders. Immediately, the hunter shoved him away.

"Why am I here?" Zero spat.

"We're just here to talk, Zero-chan. Besides, I'm pretty sure you know why you're here." The blonde cast a meaningful glance to the unconscious girl draped across Akihiko's lap.

Lavender eyes hardened in understanding. "You want to make me a sex slave. Like her."

Taki smiled abashedly at the ex-human's blunt statement. "Basically. But you'll probably have to be tamed first."

_What the hell?_ Alarmed flashed across Zero's face. "Tamed?"

The pureblood's blue eyes held a sadistic glint. "You have to learn to appropriately please your master, Zero-chan."

Akane pouted. "But Taki-sama, he'll be so much more delightful if he can still fight back."

Before Taki had a chance to reply, the velvet door opened once more. Standing in the door frame was a tall dark-haired vampire. His face was completely covered by a plain undecorated white mask. "Iblis," he greeted Harada. The mysterious man cocked his head to the side as his black eyes pierced into Zero. "Zero Kiryu. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. I do hope you were treated well as you were escorted to this location."

The silver-haired hunter bolted up from his seat. "Escorted? I was attacked and brought here against my will! Don't make it sound like some damn afternoon visit!"

The vampire tutted monotonously, "How unfortunate. I shall have Shino-san dealt with immediately."

"That guy works for you?" Zero blurted without thinking.

The soulless eyes examined him curiously once more. "Of course. Who else would he be working for?"

The hunter did not reply.

Amusement colored the masked man's voice. "Ah, so you knew he was working for Kaname Kuran, as well. Shino-san was working as a spy. Purebloods generally keep very attractive company, and I'm always looking for new merchandise." He stepped closer to Zero. "I was enraptured when he told me about you, Zero." His gloved hand sidled down the tattooed side of Zero's neck. "You sounded like the most beautiful creature. You're practically famous. I know that you'll be the most coveted piece in my entire inventory."

Taki stood up, his palms held up in a relaxing gesture. "Now, now. Enigma, my dear friend, you're probably scaring our poor Zero-chan. We don't want him to be anxious like that before he goes into training with the other pets."

Sharp black eyes glared into blue ones. "No. We have to careful with this one. He will be tamed away from the others, in a more secluded location. There are people in high places that will be looking for him, so we have to be careful about how and when we expose him."

Akane piped up. "Enigma-sama, I was wondering if I could quite possibly rent out Zero-rin for a party next week. I'm quite sure my guests would enjoy him."

Enigma nodded. "That is fine, Akane-san. Do me a favor, though: invite Kaname Kuran."

Alarm was evident in Taki's eyes. "Why?"

Enigma's tone was ecstatic, "Sometimes business needs a little excitement."

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. I'm a little late. But at least the chapter's here, right? This chapter was a little rough on me, especially Kaname's part. IT WAS AGONY AND I HATE IT. I'll try harder in the next chapter. Um, we've got a LOT of OCs, which kinda scares me because I usually avoid writing with OCs. This story is definitely becoming something completely unexpected.

And am I the only one that's ready for Kaname and Zero to be reunited? Sadly, it doesn't look like that'll be happening any time soon. Bear with me, tho; we'll get there eventually! In the mean time, please please PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy!

Thanks for reading!

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	4. Different Sides

A/N: *crawls out of hole slowly* eh he. Hi everyone. Long time, no update, huh?

Yeah, I know it took me way too long to get this chapter up. But it's not entirely my fault! I had laptop problems (my screen was broken) and we had to ship it off to Dell. I finally got it back on Monday, I think it was. So now it's Sunday and I'm back with a new chapter. Yay!

**Disclaimer:**

Heartache-chan does not own Vampire Knight.

ENJOY!

* * *

Zero gripped the velveteen couch tightly in his sweaty fist. Panic set in, causing his heart to race. _I can't just let them do this to me. I have to get out of here. I won't become like this girl. I won't let anyone else touch me. Only Kaname. Only him._

Zero's nails dug even further into the couch at the mention of his ex-lover.

"No," the hunter protested softly. Enigma's head tilted slightly at the barely spoken declaration. "I wasn't really giving you a choice, Zero."

Zero clenched his teeth in an effort to fight back a troubled shudder. He hated the way the masked noble spoke his name. It was like he was lying bare before the mysterious vampire, all of his secrets and fear resting in his palms, waiting to be exploited.

Enigma kept his blackened gaze on the hunter. Beneath the mask, the brunette smiled. "Leave," he ordered to the room's occupants without turning around. Akane shot a sharpened icy look at the man but did not speak. Akihiko, not quite as offended as his pink-haired companion, wrapped an arm around the waist of his newest purchase and exited as well. Haughty dark blue eyes glared at Enigma. He dared to give orders to a pureblood? Taki gripped the other vampire's shoulder in a warning fashion. "Be careful how you speak to me, Enigma," the blond smiled angrily. "I'd hate to have to punish you for being disrespectful."

"My apologies, Iblis," Enigma murmured, his tone faintly mocking. The "Demon" shot him an infuriated stare before leaving. Enigma returned his attention to the anxious ex-human before him.

The two vampires did not speak, merely sizing the other up instead. The masked man finally broke the silence.

"You're very different from the others in my inventory, Zero. Most of them – not all but most – crack under a little bit of physical pain. Many of them are beaten; many of them are raped; all of them are broken into submission." Enigma strolled around the room slowly, and Zero made sure to keep his captor within his sight. "Already, I can tell you are not like them, Zero. You can handle physical pain very, very well. But you flee under the slightest emotional duress. You're afraid of relying on someone; of relinquishing complete control of yourself." The noble vampire came up behind the seated hunter and leaned in closely, allowing his lips to brush against Zero's pierced lobe. A gloved hand snaked its way under the hunter's tank top. Finally, Enigma spoke once more.

"I will make you betray yourself, Zero Kiryu."

* * *

Aido sighed deeply, trying to relax. A faint throbbing pain pressed at his temples, and he leaned his forehead against the cooling glass of the car's window in an attempt to soothe it. In his lap, his thin hands shook imperceptibly. Faint shadows of insomnia lined his aquamarine eyes. Next to him, in the driver's seat, Kain sat, concerned amber-colored eyes flicking in his direction ever so often. Neither spoke, as Hanabusa found himself to stressed to do so; and Kain was considerate enough to give him a few moments to collect himself.

Finally, though, Akatsuki spoke, "How was your meeting with Kiryu?"

The ice-user looked up, seeming mildly surprised by the sudden question. He promptly regained himself and answered. "It went well, I think. I was able to provide him with some information. And," here Aido's voice became quieter, "I showed him the photograph."

Kain's grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly, but he remained otherwise unaffected. "And what did he say?"

"He came to the same conclusion that we did. That there are hunters involved. I'll ask Kaname-sama about the picture in the morning to see what he says and also to get his opinion on what our next course of action should be."

"Why don't we just work with the hunters? It involves all of our races, and it would probably be resolved quicker." Hanabusa immediately shook his head at his cousin suggestion. "The hunters would rather resolve the situation themselves. Their first priority is to rescue their comrades and the innocents. The vampires qualify are neither." The blond's tone turned harsh and bitter, though a faint hint of sadness to away its edge.

"Even still," Kain replied, diplomatic as always, "once they find their people, they'll find ours as well. Don't worry, Hanabusa. We'll find Tsukiko."

"I can't take anymore of this, Akatsuki," Aido's voice was thick, emotion caught in his chest. "I can't sleep; I'm so anxious all of the time. And now, with this photograph…" His voice trailed off slightly. "I just…want her to come home."

* * *

Eita approached the velvet door once more, this time with a silver-haired woman in tow. The servant couldn't help but find the woman's presence to be a little…intimidating. His gloved palm rested against the knob, as he hesitated. Through the door he could make out the faint muffle of a smooth voice, no doubt the mysterious vampire that Harada-sama was in business with. A sharper, louder tone cut through, the voice of Zero Kiryu.

"_Don't fucking touch..."_

The hunter's defiant tone suddenly broke away to something else, a cross between a growl and a scream. Eita moved away from the door, his green eyes flashing nervously to the woman next to him.

"Who is in that room?" she demanded.

Eita cleared his throat uncomfortably before speaking. "I am not at liberty to disclose that information, Seiren-san. However, I can assure that Harada-sama is not in that room. He is most likely downstairs amongst his patrons. Shall I escort you to his private partition?"

Seiren's eyes narrowed, suspicious, and for a moment Eita worried that she was going to argue. Thankfully, though, she nodded.

Eita led her away from the corridor and back towards the club. A trip down a black, iron staircase brought them down to the main floor of the club, right in the thicket of the party. The two vampires quickly eased their way through the mass drunken partiers. Near the back of the dance floor were a few closed off rooms, like room-sized boxes. Eita approached the largest one and rapped on its door.

"Enter," a confident voice replied.

Taki sat across from one of his business colleagues, a dark red drink in his hand. He smiled pleasantly at his servant and flashed a lascivious albeit surprised smile in Seiren's direction. "Eita, I'm glad you're here. Is our friend almost finished upstairs? This man is interested in doing some business, and I'd rather handle this in a quieter setting."

"Enigma-san and our other guest are still occupying the room. Shall I ask them to leave?"

Taki sighed. "No, let them be. They shouldn't be too much longer." The blond pureblood turned his attention to the only female in the room. "Well, who might you be?"

"My name is Seiren. I work for Kaname Kuran." At this Harada's smile grew even wider.

"Really? And what have I done to warrant the privilege to be visited by Kuran's _very_ lovely protector?"

Seiren remained unaffected by the vampire's charm and good looks. "Kaname-sama would like to request a meeting with you, Harada-sama."

Taki's smile faltered briefly, but it returned just as quickly. "And what is the purpose of this meeting?"

Seiren fought back a small amused smile; she was clearly aware of the pureblood's discomfort. "Business, of course."

"Fine, tell him I accept," Taki said hurriedly, no longer bothering to flirt with her. "I will be prepared to greet him within the hour. Eita, if you would, please escort her to the exit." Taki waved them away.

Seiren trailed behind Eita as the Level C led her to a discretely placed back door. Before she had an opportunity to leave, though, the male spoke. "Seiren-san, please tell Kuran-sama to be careful about inserting himself in Harada-sama's business affairs." The bodyguard raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Harada-sama is pretty harmless, but some of his _associates_ are not. Your master may be biting off more than he can chew."

Seiren's face remained impassive but twinge of irritation stung at her throat. "Kaname-sama will be able to handle himself just fine. That is none of your concern." She turned away and began to leave, but Eita called out to her once more.

"He won't be able to get him back, you know." The servant's voice was calm yet lightly tinged with pity. "Once they tame him, he won't be the same person anymore." Seiren tensed at the ominous words but quickly regained herself. She did not respond. She merely stepped further away, melting away into the night.

Eita sighed, fingers pushing through his sandy brown hair. To himself, he muttered, "This…is not going to end well for any of us."

* * *

Shino took a deep swig of his beverage, a swirling mixture of blood and hard liquor. He winced once more as the swift motion jolted his injured shoulder. A human girl worked away at cleaning his shoulder with shaking hands. Below them, the bass of the dance music thumped, causing the floor to vibrate slightly.

Shino allowed his eyes to roam over the figure of the woman. She was bruised and a little frightened, but there was an angry clench to her teeth. She wasn't being particularly gentle. Probably one of the hunters. He hissed, fangs flashing, when an alcohol-drenched cloth touched the wound. Without warning, the slave dug her fingers into his bleeding shoulder and yanked the anti-vampire bullet out.

"Fuck!" the vampire cursed loudly. The expletive was slightly muffled beneath the music. The human mutter a brief but insincere apology, wiping at the blood once more. Shino shot her a glare but did not speak as she finally began bandaging his arm.

The door was pushed open to allow two sturdy male vampires to enter. Slumped against them, barely able to walk, were a few of the club's patrons, drugged to keep them from fighting back. One of the vampires gave Shino a slightly hostile look. "We need you to get out of here. This is where we're putting the new stock for the now." They dumped the unconscious partiers across couches and on the floor. Shino shot him an equally offensive glance. The traitor stood up, pushing his unwilling nurse away. He stormed out of the room.

Shino slumped his way down the hallway, one hand clutching his hastily bandaged arm. He trudged to the back door, barely avoiding crashing into Eita. Once he slipped past the other vampire, he threw open the door. The cool night air washed over him, easing the burning in his arm. Shino took another swig of his beverage, pleased that he remembered to bring his drink with him.

The Level C released a relieved groan then began making his way down the street. The streets were fairly bare; a few girls, tired from their night of revelry, were piling into a limousine; a few cars, mainly cabs, lazed their way down the street. Shino eyed the group of girls with slight interest before passing them by. While Taki-sama would probably appreciate the new merchandise, Shino was in no shape to put up with their struggling.

The spy clenched his teeth angrily, fang flashing in hunger and irritation. This was that damn hunter's fault. Shino had been expecting Kiryu to fight back – their victims always did – but he hadn't been expecting him to be that strong. Honestly, if Yoshimi hadn't been there with him, he probably wouldn't have stood a chance. Even still, capturing Zero Kiryu had been thrilling.

Originally, he only began working for Harada for the money. The pureblood paid well, and his job started out simply enough: grab attractive young people off of the street and bring them to the club. Initially, he had been concerned about them fighting back (especially the hunters), but soon the struggling had become exciting. The rush of adrenaline and the feel of his fists hitting their bodies; there was nothing else like it.

When Harada asked him to spy on Kaname Kuran, Shino couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. In retrospect, though, this had led to his most amusing kidnapping yet. Well, second most amusing. Nothing could ever compare to capturing Kiryu.

_(Flashback)_

Taki flipped through the pages of the file folder with a delighted smile gracing his face as usual. "Mm," he hummed, "Kuran keeps beautiful company. They're all so gorgeous. I see you've even gotten pictures of their family members and friends as well. Excellent work, Shino."

Shino smiled cheekily, clearly pleased with himself. "Thank you, Taki-sama."

The pureblood paused in his page turning. His graceful finger tapped against a photograph. "I know this girl. Seen her in the club, actually. She is even more delicious up close. Do you think you'll be able to get her for me, Shino?"

The Level C leaned over to see who his boss was talking about. "Tsukiko Aido? I don't see why not. If I'm correct, she and her friends take a shortcut through the park to get to the club. There are usually five of them. I'll be able to grab the lot of them, if Yoshimi helps."

Harada nodded in approval. "Good. I'll begin making the arrangements for your transportation. Now, when we last spoke on the phone you mentioned something about a hunter?"

"Yes. Kuran has been having me and another follow some hunter. He's young, probably no older than twenty, and he's gorgeous. I believe his name is Kiryu, but I'm not certain."

A blond eyebrow rose. "Zero Kiryu? I was not aware that Kuran associated with him. What is the nature of their relationship?"

"I have no idea. I've never actually seen the two of them interact. Kuran only has us keeping an eye on his actions."

"Perhaps he is an enemy."

Shino shook his head. "I don't think so, because Kuran seems concerned about his well-being."

Taki nodded at nothing in particular. "I see. I'll ask Enigma what he thinks about the situation. If that is all, Shino, you are dismissed."

Shino spent the rest of his week preparing for the job. He carefully investigated and followed each of Tsukiko's friends and their family members. He patrolled the park, searching for the best possible place to execute the plan. Finally, Saturday night arrived.

Shino left his apartment around eleven to pick up Yoshimi. They entered the park and parked their van in a secluded area beneath a tree. Shino walked around the area, while Yoshimi prepared some last minute things in the van. Closer to 11:45, Shino sat on a park bench, as far away from the street lights as possible.

He could hear voices coming towards him. "God, Hanabusa, would you stop following me?" It was a female who spoke. She sounded annoyed.

"Don't make me sound like some stalker!" a male complained. As the pair came closer, Shino was able to identify them as Tsukiko Aido and her brother Hanabusa Aido. The blond boy continued, "It's getting late and I didn't want you to be out here alone, especially since your friends aren't with you. There could be Level E's out here. You just never know!"

Shino cursed lightly under his breath. He tugged out his cell phone to call Yoshimi. "There's only one," he muttered softly before snapping the device closed.

"Hara and the others are meeting me right in front of the club." Tsukiko's tone softened, touched at her brother's concern. "I'll be fine, Hanabusa." She ceased walking. "Now, go home. Hang out with Akatsuki and Ruka. I promise I'll be careful." Hanabusa sighed, conceding his defeat. "Fine," he mumbled with a pout on his face. He turned and headed back towards his home, sulking.

Tsukiko giggled lightly before continuing on her way. As she approached Shino's bench, the Level C stood up and blocked her path. The blonde girl gasped and went to step around him, letting out a soft, "Excuse me."

Shino grabbed her arm in one fluid motion and pulled her against his chest. Tsukiko wriggled desperately in his grasp. She sucked in air to let out a scream, but Shino slapped his palm over her mouth. Tsukiko continued to kick and scratch at him but was unable to escape.

Shino felt his heart thudding against his ribcage. Exhilaration embraced him, practically leaving him dizzy with excitement. It was then that Yoshimi showed up. The accomplice stuck a needle into the girl's arm, injecting clear liquid into her. Almost instantly, she slumped against Shino, conscious but unable to move. In the quietness of the night, they carried her away and delivered her to Enigma.

_(End Flashback)_

Shino was pulled from his memories, when a sleek black luxury car stopped next to him. The back window rolled down to reveal Kaname Kuran. The pureblood's expression was unreadable and a burst of apprehension and fear shot through the spy. Was Kuran about to kill him?

"Get in."

The lower level vampire was jolted out of his worries by the low yet firm command. Shino walked around to the other side and slid into the backseat. The car took off once more.

* * *

In the alley behind _The Darkness_, two girls sat hidden amongst the trashcans. One of the girls held a camera in her hands. The other was peeking around the corner, watching the exit carefully. The back door opened and a steady stream of vampires and hunters exited carrying the limp bodies of the victims.

"They're coming out now," the watching girl whispered. The girl with the camera edged her way carefully around the corner and began snapping pictures. A few of the future slaves were still able to walk and they were bound by handcuffs and rope. They were all forced into large vans and trucks. Their facial expressions ranged from anger to disbelief to fear. After the last person was shoved into the vehicle, the van doors slammed shut and they were carted off.

* * *

A/N: Why do I get the feeling that at least one of you guys is gonna say something like, "That was interesting and everything, but what the hell is happening to Zero?"?

Sooo, a lot of different POVs in that chappy. Shino's part ended up being waaay longer than I thought it was gonna be.

Anyway, please please PLEASE REVIEW! I promise, you guys, I am going to get the next chapter sooner. Please don't give up on me! TT_TT

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


End file.
